


Flying to Europe

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Souls no longer connected together. [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Purely Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Souls no longer connected together chapter 6, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Souls no longer connected together extra chapter!“Ok enough with the cheesy crap mentalist,” Senkuu smiled at Gen.“What? I still had so much to say,” Gen pouted.“Write it down for later. We got a plane to catch remember,” Senkuu reminded him. “We can make Ukyo and Ryusui hella uncomfortable in the plane ride,”“You are so making this up to me when we get there,” Gen tried to hide his smile.“Sure thing mentalist,” Senkuu hummed. “Now hurry up,”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Souls no longer connected together. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Flying to Europe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Souls no longer connected together." extra chapter I came up with after I finished the original fanfic. So read "Souls no longer connected together." first before this.

“Ok enough with the cheesy crap mentalist,” Senkuu smiled at Gen.

“What? I still had so much to say,” Gen pouted.

“Write it down for later. We got a plane to catch remember,” Senkuu reminded him. “We can make Ukyo and Ryusui hella uncomfortable in the plane ride,”

“You are so making this up to me when we get there,” Gen tried to hide his smile.

“Sure thing mentalist,” Senkuu hummed. “Now hurry up,”

“And right back to being bossy Senkuu chan,” Gen sighed but helped Senkuu pack up.

Senkuu was a minimalist who didn’t have a lot of stuff to pack in the first place so packing was easy. One thing Senkuu was worried about was-

“Gen, what’s in your suitcase?” 

“Huh? Am I missing something?” Gen asked.

“I just have a feeling about something,” Senkuu commented, before opening Gen’s suitcase.

“I know I packed everything Senkuu chan, I checked last night I’ll have you know,”

“Gen, for god’s sakes,” Senkuu groaned. “Gen, where are your shoes,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gen replied.

“Gen- you’re taking your shoes,” Senkuu implored.

“What? I want to feel the grass on my feet. It’s been so long since I’ve been to Europe,” Gen  moped .

“And dangerous,” Senkuu reminded him. “Remember that one time you woke up because you felt a bug land on your foot?”

“One time-”

“Oh don’t even get me started on that one time in France,”

“Just bring the shoes, Gen!” They heard Ukyo call.

“Ha!” Senkuu laughed.

“Oh shut up Senkuu chan,” Gen laughed as he lightly pushed Senkuu.

Senkuu shortly smiled at his idiot boyfriend before getting back to packing his bags. It didn’t take too long until they were both packed up and ready to go. Senkuu and Gen were greeted by a slightly annoyed Ukyo and loud as ever Ryusui.

“There you two are!” Ryusui commented. 

“Took ya long enough,” Ukyo sighed. 

“Let’s get going then!” Gen cheered.

“Hey Senkuu, let me help with the suitcases,” Ryusui offered.

“I got me and Gen’s you worry about you and Ukyo’s,” Senkuu commented.

“Sure, but don’t drop them!” Ryusui chuckled.

Gen and Ukyo laughed at the two’s antics.

“Hey, Ukyo… thanks,” Gen  mumbled .

“Ya, no problem,” Ukyo told Gen. “I will say I’ve never seen a string reconnect,”

“Neither have I,” Gen somberly said. “But hey, all humanity got turned to stone a few thousand years ago so stranger things have happened.

“When you put it like that it seems like anything is possible,” Ukyo sighed.

“Ukyo, you should tell him,” Gen nudged.

“You make it sound so easy,” Ukyo pointed out.’

“Ukyo chan, I know you can see you two’s string, and even without you two dating, the string is super strong,”

“Yes, I know- ahh look who I’m talking to. You made Senkuu the observatory for his birthday so you could confess,”

“Just try Ukyo chan,” Gen placed a hand on Ukyo’s shoulder.

“Is this your way to make it up to me?” Ukyo noted.

“I’m hurt. Can’t I do one nice thing because I want to?” Gen dramatically cried.

“Aye Gen, Ukyo! Let’s go,” Ryusui called.

“Married couple already,” Gen slyly whistles.

The plane ride back was going to be overnight. They left around 15:05 JST time and admittedly the airplanes they had were not up to the old world standards. Luckily the plane did have autopilot and chairs that could turn into beds just for this situation. Gen felt kinda bad for Ukyo. His soulmate was definitely a snorer, and only having so many beds to the plane as well. Senkuu and Gen were sitting on the edge of the bed just to talk a bit longer.

“Thank you for being my soulmate Senkuu chan. You don’t snorer that loudly,” Gen whispered.

“That doesn’t help that we are basically in the same room as them,” Senkuu pointed out. “Ryusui’s snoring might keep me up all night,”

“Is it really that hard to sleep?” Gen yawned.

“How are you tired?” Senkuu questioned.

“I’ve- had a hard time getting sleep last couple of nights,” Gen confessed. “I’ve been sleeping at old man Kaskei’s place last few nights. I appreciate his stories but it was harder to fall asleep,”

“Gen I -,”

“Don’t worry, I know, Senkuu chan,” Gen smiled. “Now come here you nerd,”

“Woah hey Gen!”

Gen pulled Senkuu down on the bed with him. Their backs hit the bed and Gen already felt like he could fall asleep like this, but cuddling up with Senkuu sounded a lot better. Senkuu put out his arms. Gen happily slipped into place. Senkuu’s chin rested on the top of Gen’s head. Gen’s arm loosely around Senkuu’s waist and Senkuu’s arm on Gen’s shoulder.

“Good night Senkuu chan,”

“Good night Mentalist,”

“Oh wait- do the thing,”

“Gen-”

“Pleaseeee,”

Senkuu sighed “Fine,”

Senkuu ran his fingers through Gen’s hair and over Gen’s scalp. Gen’s eyes got heavier and limitedly passed out in Senkuu’s arms, and, with no thanks to Ryusui’s snoring, Senkuu fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 1/31 Let's change the world chapter 2: My home is with you not him.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
